El reflejo
by YK.Chihaya
Summary: Memorias difusas... ¿que precio estas dispuesto a pagar por tu sueño? /Nuevo Cap, espero lo disfruten y agradezco sus comentarios.
1. Reflejo

Notas:

.-.-.-. Cambio de escena

0-0-0 Tiempo después

_Pensamientos..._

Los personajes no me perteneces, solo escribo las cosas locas que se me ocurren en la cabeza... Cosas... XD

Espero disfruten este "remake", o mejor dicho esta corrección. Tenía una que otra falta de ortografía espantosa. Así que, disfruten.

* * *

"**El circulo"**

**EDWARD 1**

- Ni san, ¿falta mucho para que lleguemos?

- Falta poco – mientras veía a su alrededor. – Solo un poco mas.- Al lo seguía con un poco de dificultad, subir aquella montaña… era difícil y más si llevas un enorme saco lleno de cosas.

- Ah, nii san, detente… - le faltaba el aire, no podía dar un paso más. Ed lo miro

- Vamos Al levántate… diablos, sabía que no debía de traerte… - Al lo miro, eso le había hecho sentir mal… _Al: "solo soy un estorbo para Ed", _se puso de pie inmediatamente, Ed lo miro, no pareció notar la reacción de Al, inmediatamente siguió caminando.

Que era lo que buscaban dos jóvenes al atardecer en un lugar desierto?… ¿subiendo una montaña?.

El viento soplo fuertemente y se escucho un trueno a lo lejos.

- Va a llover, demonios, espero que la tormenta no nos alcance… o terminara por arruinar esto… - volteo y vio que Al resbalaba con una piedra, casi caía.

- Bueno – en voz alta – no tengo que preocuparme de que la tormenta llegue y arruine todo, si te tengo a mi lado para que lo hagas por ella – Al lo miro.

- Lo sient…

- Si.. lo siento niii san - en voz melosa…y mofándose de Al - mejor apúrate! – Al lo siguió.

Se detuvieron cerca de la cima de la montaña, Ed bajo el saco que llevaba, era una tienda para acampar.

- Bien encárgate del campamento, mientras yo hago el boceto. – le dio el saco a Al.

- Bien nii…

- Y deja de llamarme así! –estaba molesto de que Al lo llamara así… _diablos que tonto eres Al!._

- Si… Edward. – Al tomo el saco y comenzó a sacar las cosas, pronto oscurecería, el experimento de Ed era muy importante y por eso se había ofrecido en venir y asistirlo. Aquella mañana salieron muy temprano de su nueva casa, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba su antiguo hogar, aquel del que ahora no quedaba nada, solo ese enorme árbol que había sido testigo de todos los sucesos del pasado, la muerte de su madre, el regreso de Hohenheim …

- Al… Alphonse! – Grito a lo lejos Ed

- Nii san! – y corrió en dirección a donde se encontraba Edward.

- Te dije que me dejaras de llamar así!. – Al solo bajo la mirada. – Donde están las espátulas que te dije que guardaras? – Al se sonrojo, había olvidado empacar el "material" de su hermano.

-Hee… ji ji – Ed lo miro enojado

- Las olvidaste? – estaba molesto, frunció el seño y se llevo la mano a la frente.

- Creo que olvide empacar…

- Bien márchate. – se puso de rodillas en el suelo, transmuto un pedazo de metal en una especia de pluma gruesa.

- Que?, pero ni sss… Edward…

- Solo me estorbas! – Al no supo que decir - ocúpate de la tienda, para que acampemos!.

- Bien – y mientras caminada de regreso pudo escuchar que Ed decía entre dientes algo así como: "_Solo a mí se me ocurre seguir con él_…"

La actitud que había tenido Edward hacia Al era algo que lo deprimía mucho, había días en los que Edward trataba de evitarlo a toda costa, pero como era obvio no podía hacerlo, era triste que su hermano ahora lo despreciara por las acciones que había tomado.

Aquella tarde en la que Hohenheim regreso… Al en verdad lo extrañaba, pero Edward quería que desapareciera aun no podía olvidar la traición que le había hecho a su madre… jamás perdonaría a su padre por abandonarlos, fue algo realmente terrible, Hohenheim después de aquella pelea, decidió marcharse, Al tuvo la oportunidad de irse con él pero… no podía dejar a Ed solo. Eso le entristecía demasiado, el hecho de que ahora Ed ya no confiara en él era por que dudo en el momento en el que Ed hizo que escogiera a uno de los dos, él no podía hacerle eso a Al, era demasiado, sin más, decido quedarse con Ed pero él se sentía traicionado…

- ¿Al?, creo que lo intentaremos mañana. – Al lo miro, había terminado de levantar el campamento. Ed se limito a sentarse y mirar como la tormenta avanzaba.

- Hermano… y ¿qué es lo que harás si resulta exitosa tu investigación? – Ed se agacho.

- Eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar contigo, buenas noches. – y entro en la tienda.

_Rayos Al, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en lo que no te importa?_.

-.-.-.

Alguien lo movía.

- Nii… Edward. Ven a ver esto…- Ed abrió los ojos, aun era de noche… el viento soplo trayéndoles a ambos un aroma a fresco.

- Hace un par de horas que dejo de llover, mira el cielo… es…

- Hermoso – susurrando Ed, podía ver en ciertos "huecos" de las nubes el hermoso cielo nocturno

- Hermoso… - Al admiraba el cielo nocturno también.

- Perfecto – Ed levanto la voz, Al lo miro... habían muchas nubes aun, en cualquier momento llovería nuevamente, pero eso no le importo a Edward. Lo conseguiría. Al lo siguió y miro sorprendido cuando su hermano levanto una enorme manta de piel del suelo, el circulo de transmutación, aquel en el que había trabajado durante meses, su objetivo… aun no lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que Edward tenía muchas esperanzas en él, había algo que lo motivaba a seguir adelante… pero, qué era lo que lo motivaba?...

- Muy bien, no te quedes ahí mirando… ayúdame a quitarle esto… no vayas a borrar nada…- Al miro el suelo y camino muy despacio, tratando de no arruinar el diseño tan "perfecto", no sabía que es lo que haría, pero, no quería arruinarlo. Edward coloco una gema azul de forma circular en el centro del círculo.

- Muy bien – miro su libreta en la cual tenía sus notas.

- Hermano, esto… ¿no es peligroso? – con su experiencia anterior; no quería que esto terminara en tragedia…

- Al!, será mejor que solo te limites a observar - Al lo miro, el cielo se ilumino y después de eso un enorme estruendo hizo que Al diera un respingo.

- Hermano creo que deberíamos de esperar hasta mañana. – dijo un poco preocupado

- RAYOS! AL CALLATE!, no dejas que me concentre!. – mientras observaba por última vez sus notas, puso su libreta en el suelo.

-Pero nii san… - Edward volteo bastante molesto

- YA!, ya tengo suficiente de ti, CALLATE! – dio una patada en el piso…- solo GUARDA SILENCIO! – Al se agacho, pero de pronto una furia broto desde su interior.

- Porque te portas así conmigo? – Edward lo miro

- No contestare eso… - Edward le dio la espalda, Al se aproximo hacia Edward y lo tomo por el brazo

- Claro que lo harás! – Ed lo miro, al parecer no esperaba esa respuesta de parte de Al.

- Bien! – se soltó de las manos de Al.- muy bien… si es lo que quieres…

- ¿Y bien?, que es lo que te molesta

- Tu –esa respuesta no la esperaba Al.

- Que dices?.

- Debiste de haberte largado con él… así ambos podrían haber desaparecido de mi vida de una buena vez! – Eso lastimo mucho a Alphonse

- Eres un idiota! – y lo empujo – acaso nunca dejaras esas tonterías a un lado?

- Tu eres el que ha traicionado todo!, tú – el dedo índice de Edward se clavo en el pecho de Al - has echado a la basura todas las cosas por las que hemos luchado… TODO! – Ed comenzaba a perder la paciencia, dio media vuelta.

- Si te refieres al hecho de haber perdido mi cuerpo - ( y recuperarlo)- el pelear con esas cosas… matar a ese homúnculo que nació por nuestra culpa… - Ed le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en el rostro que hizo que Alphonse se tambaleara peligrosamente lejos de él. Alphonse lo miro con rabia – Claro, para ti eso ha sido todo!, la mejor parte de nuestras vidas!. Tienes razón, te dejare que hagas lo que quieras; no me meteré en tus estúpidos asuntos. – Al estaba punto de llorar, sentía tanta rabia, que esto sucediera…

- Será mejor que te largues… o no responderé por mis actos. –Edward, trago saliva y dio media vuelta.

- Claro!, eso es lo que esperaba de ti…! – Alphonse estaba molesto – porque aun sigues enfadado con él?… no fue su culpa, si mamá…

- Te dije que te callaras! – se acerco Ed a Alphonse y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa. – Entonces será mejor que te marches con él…

- Si – soltándose de las manos de su hermano – así al menos sabré que estoy seguro a su lado… - Edward lo miro…

- Tienes razón… ahora márchate - y lo empujo

- Eres un idota! y... – un estruendo resonó por todo el valle haciendo que la voz de Alphonse casi se ahogara, pero Edward había escuchado todo, lo miro con los ojos tan abiertos… lo que había dicho Al lo había sorprendido – Me das asco! – Edward lo miro, no podía creer lo que su hermano había dicho

- Que acabas de decir? – susurro Edward

- Lo que escuchaste!. Tu eres el que me hace sentir más repulsión! – Dejo en forma contundente Al.

Edward se aproximo rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Al se tambaleo lo miro y le regreso el golpe, entre empujones y forcejeos, ambos terminaron rodando por el suelo; unos instantes después Edward estaba sobre Alphonse, Al apenas si podía respirar, la nariz le sangraba mucho… Edward tenía sangre, pero en ese momento Al no sabía si la sangre que tenía en la cara era la de él o la de Edward.

- Te odio – escupió Alphonse y le propino un puñetazo haciendo que Edward se le quitara de encima. Al se levanto y salió de ahí corriendo. Edward estaba furioso pero no con Alphonse, si no consigo mismo…

- Lo siento Al... – unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sucias de tierra y sangre. Se puso de pie, se sacudió, vio el circulo - Tu… eres el que debería de callar… - se aproximo al círculo…

.-.-.-.-

Al caminaba sollozando colina abajo… era horrible, hacia muchísimo tiempo que había peleado con su hermano, pero jamás de esta forma, se sentía muy mal consigo mismo, no debería de portarse así. Debía de disculparse.

En eso momento recordó lo que le había dicho, no tenía derecho de haberlo insultado de esa forma; estaba dolido, pero aun así no justificaba el haberle dicho eso…

Se detuvo en seco, miro hacia lo alto del lugar, pudo ver la pequeña luz que iluminaba la tienda de campaña, no estaba muy lejos.

Debía de disculparse. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente de regreso. Tenía que disculparse.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Edward se limpio sus llorosos ojos, miro borrosamente el circulo, trazo unas líneas que estaban borrosas, por la pelea… unas de ellas habían quedado arruinadas… se inclino y miro su diseño que tenía en la libreta… no era realmente necesario que lo viera, había trabajado por meses en él, tenía que funcionar… tenía que lograrlo… tenía que haber algo que lo ayudara… lo que fuera… si él lo había logrado… porque Edward no?, se levanto y miro el diseño…

Se sacudió… ahora ya no tenía nada que perder… junto sus palmas y justo en ese momento pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Alphonse, cerro sus ojos, se agacho rápidamente y en el instante en el que toco el circulo los abrió… miro una intensa luz dorada… la gema que había en el centro se ilumino… y cambio de estado solidó a liquido… miro una línea… _No!... _la luz cambio de un dorado a un violeta intenso… intento ponerse de pie… pero al hacerlo una fuerza lo jalaba hacia el centro… _Esto es todo…_ puso toda la resistencia posible… pero ya era muy tarde… la luz ilumino todo el lugar… en ese instante, recordó el momento de la transmutación de su madre…

- Edward! … - escucho a lo lejos era como si fuera… un eco… esa voz… podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar- Hermano… - _Al!_

_-_ Al! – logro voltear y ver a Alphonse... estiro su mano… en ese instante la luz lo cegó…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba de pie… el lugar era inmenso… solo habían estrellas… _Estrellas?..._ miro… el cielo era lo que veía… con cientos de estrellas… _la luna…_ blanca… y llena.

Miro el suelo, era extraño, las estrellas se reflejaban en el suelo, _Donde demonios estoy?..._ dio un paso…

- Agua? – Edward retrocedió, mirando las ondas que se formaban en el "suelo"… miro la gema estaba a la altura de su pecho… solo a unos cuantos pasos de él… tal vez… miro nuevamente el suelo…

-_Tal vez… esto sea… no definitivamente no estoy en la puerta… pero qué lugar es este?_- camino hasta donde se encontraba pero a solo un paso de distancia estiro la mano para tratar de tomarla, pero alguien más lo hizo...

Una mano con un guante blanco… Edward la levantar la vista realmente se sorprendió...

* * *

Nora 2: Esta historia la había subido hace tiempo, cuando mi mente estaba más despejada y bla bla bla. La abandone por muchísimos años (si, años) y ahora la retomo, con un poco de más madurez. Y espero, con menos faltas ortográficas.

XOXO!

Gracias por leer. m(-_-)m


	2. Limbo

.-.-.-. Cambio de escena

0-0-0 Tiempo después

_Pensamientos..._

" _**Limbo "**_

- Nii san! – un grito lleno de terror retumbo por el valle. Alphonse no podía creerlo; su rostro reflejaba una inmensa desesperación, no estaba por ningún lado… busco como loco… simplemente había desaparecido… en ese instante miro el circulo…

- Una vez… - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, miro la libreta en la que Ed tenía sus notas, la tomo, las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas - una vez más me has arrebatado todo lo que tengo…

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que recuperarlo! Se paro frente al círculo, junto sus palmas, en ese momento las líneas de este se iluminaron, Al frunció el ceño decidido y lo toco. Inmediatamente salió expulsado por una tremenda fuerza, se elevo un par de metros antes de caer al suelo y quedar inconsciente.

.-.-.-.-.-

Edward se quedo mudo, su expresión cambio rápidamente… En ese instante la gema se convirtió en un polvo dorado que cayó al suelo-agua y se diluyo a sus pies, Edward miro atónito eso. Levanto la vista y ahí estaba, su reflejo.

Cuando intento tocarlo la imagen se difumino. Eso fue extraño. Era él... Pero... _No es... _

_- _Donde rayos estoy...- susurro. Miro hacia un lado, hacia el otro. No había nada, un enorme lugar vacio; salvo el sonido de agua, escuchaba un rio... Comenzó a caminar sin dirección alguna aparente, pero después de un rato algo lo inquieto. Se sentía observado, disimuladamente miro sobre su hombro, nada.

Paso como una hora caminando sin rumbo hasta que alcanzo a distinguir algo, una lejana protuberancia en el plano y monótono lugar, camino un poco más rápido, luego hecho a correr.

Un conjunto de piedras, algunas lisas, otras parecían ser piezas de enormes columnas. No había prestado mucha atención al suelo, pero noto inmediatamente que a lo lejos este parecía moverse.

- Que demonios...- las rocas se hicieron mas y mas pequeñas, conforme se acercaba al suelo 'movedizo', al punto de convertirse en arena - Agua... Sobre agua? - era una especie de lago, se inclino, pero no quiso meter la mano en "eso".

Retrocedió, con la mirada busco en el suelo y tomo una roca lo suficientemente grande, la apretó en su mano; esta era firme y casi negra, tenia pequeñísimos fragmentos plateados, la examino por un segundo y miro a su alrededor. La arena parecía ser del mismo material, se percato de algo: el sonido. El "rio" provenía de ahí, de aquel lago. Tomo otra piedra más.

La arrojo cerca de la orilla. Pudo escuchar claramente el sonido del agua, un _plop!_ Y ver las ondas que se formaban. . .

- Pero qué?... - Miro hacia arriba, no había reflejo; no había nada. Se acerco, apenas si veía su reflejo, pese a estar el lugar muy bien iluminado. Retrocedieron unos pasos y lanzo con fuerza otra piedra hacia el 'lago', no muy lejos de él.

Se formaron unas ondas, pero ninguna llego a la orilla.

-No hay lógica alguna...- Frunció el ceño y retrocedió unos pasos. Había algo que no le gustaba de ese "lago".

- **Muy inteligente de tu parte **- Eso hizo que a Edward se le detuviera el corazón del susto. La voz parecía venir de atrás, se volvió. Pero no había nadie, giro hacia el otro lado.

- Quien... - se subió las mangas de su chaqueta.

- **Aquí... **- Edward se volvió rápidamente y vio a un sujeto vestido de blanco sentado en la cima de una de las enormes piedras, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba - **No te asustes, no hare nada.**

Edward no bajo la guardia. El sujeto, ladeo la cabeza, llevaba una capa blanca y la capucha puesta, esta ocultabasu rostro

- **Que haces aquí?** - Soltó, cuando salto hacia el suelo, Edward lo miro atónito, él descendió al suelo suave como una pluma, como si careciera de peso. El sujeto levanto el rostro - **Y bien?**

- Quien eres?... Y que haces aquí? - el sujeto comenzó a caminar, alejándose poco a poco, Edward comenzó a seguirlo, guardando cierta distancia. - Oye! que es este...

- **Hablas mucho, pero no me has respondido.** - Edward se detuvo. El sujeto le hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicando que lo siguiera. Edward camino lentamente tras él. El sujeto se detuvo y se volvió hacia Edward. - **Y bien? **

- Y bien qué?. Tú no has contestado a lo que te pregunte - el chico se inclino y tomo una roca, Ed lo miro con curiosidad. - Que haces? - pregunto al ver que él le susurraba algo a la roca

- **He? **- Al levantarse parte de la capucha le permitió ver a Edward su boca, sonreía. - **Nada... Vamos.**- le hizo de nuevo ese ademan. - **Que haces aquí?** - pregunto mientras caminaban. Edward se exaspero.

- Que rayos es este lugar? - se detuvo, comenzaba a desesperarse. Pero... Era extraño, no quería acercarse demasiado él. - Quien eres y dónde estamos?- el sujeto giro sobre sus talones, ladeo la cabeza y...

- **Piensa rápido!****- **le lanzo la piedra, Edward se sorprendió y la atrapo instintivamente. En ese mismo momento la soltó, al caer al suelo se diluyo.

- Que... Qué rayos fue eso? - miro al sujeto este se quedo inmóvil. Este, se rasco el hombro. Sonrió y se llevo las manos a la boca

- **Oh! Disculpe... No fue mi intención no darle en la cabeza... **- sonrió maliciosamente y hecho a correr notablemente divertido.

-A dónde demonios crees que vas idiota! Regresa! - Edward comenzó a correr tras él, cuando estuvo a punto de tomarlo del brazo, este se dio media vuelta y todo el lugar se ilumino. Ed entrecerró los ojos y se los cubrió con la mano. El lugar era...

- Donde... - exhalo. Había pasto, estaban en los límites de un bosque, miro hacia atrás pero solo habían arboles, se volvió y miro al sujeto que parecía flotar mientras daba unas cuantas zancadas. Este, dio media vuelta y soltó sin más:

- **Bien, que seas feliz...** - Aplaudió dos veces e hizo una reverencia. Edward se quedo atónito, iba a hablar, pero, escucho una clara y dulce voz... Era una canción?, no... Era un poema?

La voz provenía de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez, giro e inmediatamente lo miro, él se encontraba parado ligeramente agachado y con las manos entrelazadas. Se acerco sigilosamente, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia se detuvo. Era aquel sujeto, la voz... Los versos-canticos. Lo que fuera, era él.

- Que haces? - la canción paro, el sujeto se asusto e intento apartarse pero tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de espaldas. - Oye... Cuidado

Edward lo tomo bruscamente de la capa, jaloneándolo cuando el sujeto comenzó a manotear intentando zafarse de Ed.

- **Suéltame!...** - manoteo, Edward se desespero y le jalo la capucha, inmediatamente lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo, el sujeto se quedo quieto y callado.

El 'sujeto' era... El mismo; bueno. Eso era imposible, porque, estaba inconsciente y eso era obra de su cerebro, una muy mala broma o... Estaba en la puerta, pero, el lugar lucia completamente diferente.

Edward retrocedió unos pasos y se dejo caer al suelo. _No es la puerta... _Sintió como el fracaso le oprimió el corazón.

- Que... - se llevo la mano hacia la frente, se tallo los ojos y levanto la mirada nuevamente - Responde! - _él_, bueno: _eso_ dio un respingo.

- **... Yo...** - trago saliva - **Quien eres tú?** - dijo seriamente. Edward frunció el seño fue directo hacia _'eso',_ lo levanto jalándolo del cuello de la capa.

- Responde imbécil! - el chico desvió la mirada - AHORA!

Los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de ira, sus manos sujetaban firmemente la blanca capa, sus músculos tensos, su respiración agitada... Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- **Yo pregunte primero...** -susurro. Edward estaba a punto de gritarle - **Tu no deberías de estar aquí y lo sabes.** - Era, como si se viera a un espejo, los dorados ojos del chico se fijaron en Edward, el mismo cabello, inclusive la voz, como rayos no se había dado cuenta?.

Sin embargo su _reflejo o 'eso', _era completamente lo opuesto a él. La mirada serena, sus manos blancas y delgadas, no oponía resistencia, su respiración era lenta y profunda, eso hizo que Edward se tranquilizara un poco.

- **Creo que debes soltarme** - su voz fue firme, clara y tranquila. Edward le soltó suavemente, el chico respiro, se le vio un poco nervioso después de eso, trago saliva - **Que es lo que eres?, porque estas aquí?**

Edward retrocedio unos pasos y se sento en el pasto confundido.

Muchas cosas pasaban en su cabeza, demasiadas ideas: el circulo, la discusión, la pelea, los golpes; miro sus manos, no había sangre, su respiración se hizo más lenta; la lluvia, las estrellas, la fresca noche, cerró los ojos. _Él._

Los abrió y se agito, vio al sujeto a '_eso__'_, sentado en posición de flor de loto, lo observaba fijamente. Como si lo estudiara, _'eso' _frunció ligeramente el ceño, Edward bajo la mirada, entrecerró los ojos

_"Él... __Su blanca piel, que contrastaba con su uniforme azul marino... Sus suaves y delicados labios... __sus__ manos, __fuertes__ y de largos dedos... Y esa maldita facilidad de chasquearlos..."_ Edward levanto la vista. _Él _aun lo miraba, frunció la boca ligeramente y ladeo la cabeza, como si se estuviera concentrando en algo muy importante. Ahí, _'esa cosa, eso'__;_ sentado con la espalda recta, manos relajadas, mirada fija.

"_Quien..."_ Edward dio un respingo y se levanto.

- Que estás haciendo? - El sujeto lo miro sorprendido

- **Q... Que?...** - Se intento levantar. Edward lo miro fijamente. Luego sonrió para sí.

- Esto debe ser una jodida pesadilla - comenzó a reírse - debo estar inconsciente, y tu; una jodida aberración de mi subconsciente. Edward sintió que estaba perdiendo la cordura.

- **... No lo creo.** - Se levanto. El viento soplo fuertemente, el chico lo miro fijamente - **Que es lo que buscas?** - Edward lo miro exasperado.

Deshizo el nudo de la capa dejándola caer al suelo. Edward pudo ver los delgados brazos del chico, llevaba puesta una camiseta vieja, sencillos pantalones blancos y un largo collar de grandes y negras cuentas que se quito y comenzó a enredar en su muñeca.

- **Y bien?** - ladeo la cabeza, no era altanería, no. Sino simplemente una especie de confianza absoluta.

Edward lo miro y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Los ojos de aquel sujeto comenzaron a estudiarlo, nuevamente. Edward no bajo la mirada, levanto el mentón y le hizo frente sosteniéndole la mirada; comenzó a sentirse como adormecido, ese estado de tranquilidad que sientes justo antes de perder la conciencia y dormir; el mismo estado, pero prolongado.

_"Suave... Piel blanca y suave, más que el terciopelo, un exquisito aroma, podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar... Su voz... Cuando susurra... "La_ imagen de unos delgados labios inundo su mente, Edward respiro profundamente

_***Como?...**_

_"Suave... Cálida... Amable..." _Ed trago saliva, inconscientemente se llevo las yemas de los dedos a sus labios.

_***"De donde...?"**_ La mirada de Edward se nublo, y la imagen de esos labios se hizo más nítida.

_"En donde...? Yo..."_ Tenia las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero se le hizo imposible articular incluso formularlas en su mente. Sus ojos se movieron, como si buscara con la vista algo completamente inexistente en ese lugar.

.:.:.: Flash Back

Abrió los ojos, de lo primero que fue consiente fue de su propia respiración, esta perdió el ritmo; luego, parpadeo un par de veces y fue consciente de aquel sonido, una profunda inhalación, lenta, el pecho se expandió; subió lentamente, bajo. Ed observo el movimiento por un momento, luego puso atención a esos detalles, su clara piel... suavemente poso su mano en su abdomen, en contraste su piel tenía un tenue color _como el de las avellanas... _Como siempre le decía _él_, sonrió.

Su torso desnudo, firme y muy trabajado, no era necesario mirar para saber en qué lugar tenía esa enorme cicatriz. Se aventuro a mirar más arriba, su rostro descansaba ladeado, lo cual le permitía tener una vista exquisita de su suave cuello. La luz de la mañana comenzaba a filtrarse a través de las cortinas. Edward se levanto ligeramente apoyándose en uno de sus brazos. Fijo la mirada en esos hermosos labios, delgados y suaves.

La respiración cambio de ritmo y Edward sintió las suaves manos recorrer su espalda, cerró los ojos y se recargo en su pecho.

-_ Duermes como roca._.. - susurro Ed, él rio; el sonido de su risa era como un gorgoreo en su pecho, Edward escuchaba claramente su corazón latir, fuerte y "armónico", las blancas manos bajaron por su espalda, Edward sintió un escalofrío - _No hagas eso, me da cosquillas _- un " _Humj..."_ fue la respuesta.

- _Es lo único que sabes decir?..._

- Humjum! - Ed alzo la mirada, los labios de _él_ se torcieron, intentando contenerse, al final esbozaron esa hermosa sonrisa. Edward sonrió cuando sintió que él le acaricio la mejilla...

:.:.:.

Edward contuvo la respiración, como si acabasen de arrojarle agua helada. Inmediatamente miro al sujeto que tenia la misma expresión de desconcierto.

- Que rayos... Que fue eso? - El chico lo miro atónito, parecía sumamente desconcertado, dio un paso hacia atrás, pero inmediatamente recobro su postura, entrelazo sus manos… el collar cayó al suelo, esto lo puso muy nervioso…

- **Que...? Quien eres...** - Edward se enfureció y fue directamente hacia él. El sujeto no se movió, respiro profundamente como si intentara inútilmente de mantener la calma; a Ed le importo un pepino, cerro el puño y le dio de lleno.

- Responde! - un solo golpe basto para tumbarlo al suelo, se volvió hacia Ed con una mirada llena de terror, miro el collar que estaba en el suelo y luego a Edward.

- **Que estás haciendo?** - se arrastro por el suelo intentando alejarse de Ed. (O tal vez para tomar el collar)

- Si por las buenas no contestas, lo harás por las malas... - Lo levanto del suelo jalándole el cabello. - Que rayos eres? CONTESTA! - el chico se llevo las manos a la cara intentando protegerse de los golpes que pudiera recibir - Que es este lugar! –comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente - Donde está la puerta!; DONDE? - lo golpeo nuevamente, el chico grito.

- **No!** - estaba aterrado

- Contesta! La puerta! - Podía ser cualquier cosa, inclusive un homúnculo. Tenía que saber la verdad.

- **No; no te dejare salir!** -se llevo las manos a la boca, reconociendo su grave error. Edward sonrió.

- Hay una salida. Si no la encuentras haces una y si no te la dan por las buenas, por las malas será. - el chico se helo con estas palabras, lo miro completamente asustado… Edward frunció el ceño.

- **Puedo ayudarte... En verdad...** - intento hacer que Edward le soltara, pero, sintió tremendo tirón en el cabello.

- Claro, se que lo harás - el chico asintió aliviado - por las buena o por las malas, pero lo harás -eso no le gusto en nada

- Tu nombre - soltó fríamente Edward, él lo miro – T-u nombre – El chico abrió la boca… y luego como que lo pensó. Finalmente soltó:

- **Elric... Edward Elric** - Edward esbozo una sonrisa

- Gracias - los ojos del chico brillaron con un poco de esperanza - Ahora sé que puedo ser... mas _franco contigo_ - toda esperanza desapareció.

0-0-0

Lo odiaba, toda esa ira y repulsión comenzó a verterla hacia _'eso',_ hacia sí.

- Contesta - Edward presiono más fuerte; el chico temblaba, se retorcía bajo Ed, sentía que sus brazos se romperían en cualquier momento. Su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, todo le daba vueltas.

Edward volvió a apretar los jirones de tela, el chico grito, el dolor era insoportable, su rostro además del sudor, tenia rastros de sangre en su boca y nariz, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista.

- **... Ah, yo... No...** - Edward sintió repulsión ante las suplicas, no le importaba cuanto tiempo le llevara, le sacaría la respuesta.

- Contesta! - jalo, y pudo sentir como el brazo se rompía, un grito resonó

- **Aah... ! **- apenas si podía hablar, su rostro lleno de lagrimas - **Ewan... 16, de las tierras altas... **– estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, Edward lo abofeteo.

- Despierta! - apretó su otro brazo, el dolor debía ser insoportable, Edward lo sabía.

- **No!... Arrgghh!. . . en Skye... En el templo... Yo solo quería ayudarte** - sollozo - … **ayudar, por favor... **– gimió -** Regresa…** - Edward lo volteo, el peso de ambos sobre su brazo roto hizo que gritara nuevamente - **Déjame ir, suéltame... Por favoor. **-Edward sentía una ira incontenible, comenzó a apretar el cuello, sintió como el cuerpo de _eso_ aun intentaba poner resistencia, sus manos apretaron más fuerte, el chico comenzó a ponerse rojo… Edward le soltó. Se levanto, camino unos metros y se volvió. La respiración de _eso_ era entre cortada.

- Y bien, donde está la puerta? – el chico gemía de dolor, Edward se acerco a él y jaloneo los jirones de tela para que este tuviera los brazos libres, eso causo más dolor que comodidad a Ewan, él intento fallidamente contener un grito de dolor.

-_**Por que haces esto…?**_ – susurro, pero Edward pudo escucharlo. Se sentó a un metro de él. Lo miro fijamente, si… era muy parecido a él, pero… era mucho más delgado, el cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una simple coleta pero parecía mas largo que el suyo. Y además… si ese lugar era la puerta o no, aun no lo sabía, pero… entonces, quien rayos era. De donde venia… como es que ambos estaban ahí?. Su respiración comenzó a ser más regular, lo suficiente para que pudiera hablar, Edward se levanto lo movió con el pie

- Y bien. Solo falta algo mas… y te dejare en paz. – El chico lo miro, estaba asustado, su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a hincharse, trago saliva.

- **… que… que es?** – Edward se puso en cuclillas, lo miro fijamente

- Como salgo de aquí. – el chico respondió inmediatamente

- **Tienes que regresar… ** - Ed frunció el seño

- Parece que no estás entendiendo… - le rozo el brazo con su dedo índice, el chico se estremeció y lo miro aterrado. – Dime como salir.

- **Tienes que regresar… no hay otro lugar a donde ir… ** - trago saliva, lo que restaba del valor de ese chico, había sido vertido en esas palabras.

- Bien… vamos a "tratar" el asunto nuevamente… con más calma – ladeo la cabeza, el chico estaba aterrorizado. Ed se puso de pie, miro alrededor.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, el sujeto se levanto rápidamente y corrió un par de metros, bueno, de hecho se arrojo al suelo, Edward reacciono casi al instante, cuando lo pateo evitando que el sujeto pudiera levantarse y correr nuevamente noto que este solo había recogido su collar…

Edward se le fue encima y cuando hizo que este se volviera hacia él. Vio que el sujeto intentaba enrollarse el collar nuevamente en su muñeca.

- Que rayos haces?... – El sujeto en todo este tiempo no había querido o intentado siquiera tocarlo, pero esta vez lo hizo, intentando golpear a Edward, ambos empezaron a forcejear, el chico le sujeto a Edward del brazo y le mordió tan fuerte que Edward grito y le golpeo nuevamente, el sujeto le hecho tierra con pasto en la cara y como pudo se zafo de Ed y comenzó a correr.

Inmediatamente empezó a hablar… Edward se levanto y corrió tras él. El chico volteo y vio que casi Edward lo alcanzaba.

- _**Yochi!...**_ – los pies de Edward se hundieron al instante… el suelo firme debajo de él se había convertido en fango.

- Regresa aquí! – Edward comenzó a forcejear, inmediatamente salió ahí y corrió tras él… _el collar?, _ Ewan no había ido tan lejos. Parecía que a cada zancada que daba parte de él iba a desprenderse… estaba completamente sofocado cuando Edward se le lanzo encima.

- Que mierda eres? – cuando lo volvió para verle el rostro, Ewan estaba bañado en lagrimas. Ed miro el collar e intento quitárselo, eso altero mucho al sujeto

- _**Noo!**_** No, suéltalo!... **_– _comenzaron a forcejear, Edward sin piedad alguna aplico uno de esos tantos movimientos que aprendió en el ejército… La muñeca derecha del sujeto se partió casi al instante, él soltó un alarido de dolor…

- NO VOY A REGRESAR! – Ewan con su mano izquierda le propino un buen golpe en el rostro. Edward instintivamente comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente. Los primeros golpes que Ewan soltó fueron fuertes, los siguientes… solo intento manotear y evitar que Edward lo moliera…

Pasaron solo unos minutos antes de que todo se "calmara", Edward estaba sofocado, tanta ira… estaba fuera de si.

El amplio claro de verdes pastos… la suave brisa proveniente de un desconocido lugar, el aire se sentía frio, húmedo… las grisáceas nubes aproximándose rápida y sigilosamente. Y un par de chicos ahí en el suelo, uno sobre el otro. El que se encontraba encima estaba furioso, su respiración entrecortada, un cuadro perfecto de un pero rabioso y furioso. El que se encontraba en el suelo tendido, aun respiraba, trabajosamente, su cuerpo temblaba en contra de su voluntad, uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado, el labio roto, el pecho con salpicaduras de sangre… la muñeca rota. . .

-** Lo siento… ** - alzo la mirada, el cielo de aquel lugar se había nublado, pronto llovería… Edward le ladeo la cabeza con la mano presionándola contra el suelo; lo que menos quería era escuchar suplicas. Estaba cansado de ellas. Eso hizo que su furia aumentara… realmente estaba fuera de sí. En el bolsillo de su chamarra estaba la improvisada herramienta que le había ayudado a dibujar el circulo.

– **lo siento… en verdad lo siento… **- sintió como su cabeza era presionada contra el suelo, de reojo vio como Edward se inclinaba hacia él, después una presión en su costado… el dolor era insoportable –** Tengo miedo…**- sollozo y soltó un quejido - ** perdóname… en verdad… lo lamento…**- se soltó a llorar- ** lo lamentoooo…**

Era extraño, pero algo le aseguraba a Edward que esas palabras no eran para él. Un estruendo resonó por todo el lugar, comenzó a llover.

- Bien, sabes que nada de esto debería de pasar… -le susurro al oído - así que dime. Como jodidos salgo de aquí?... HABLA! – había perdido los estribos, dejo de presionarle la cabeza y con esa misma mano comenzó a estrangularlo. Lo detestaba!, lo odiaba… -Te ODIO! – le soltó el cuello.

La piel cedió ante aquella pieza de metal. Edward le miro directamente a los ojos, estos se abrieron como platos… de aquellos ojos color miel brotaron las lagrimas, la respiración del chico se contuvo; Edward pudo sentir como el tibio liquido corría por su mano… empujo mas.

Estaban sus rostros tan cerca uno del otro que pudo escuchar lo que susurro Ewan

- _**Lo siento . . . **__– _Edward aprecio como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos… su mirada estaba fija, pero no lo miraba a él, después el chico ladeo su rostro, sus ojos color miel se fijaron en algo.

Cuando Edward volteo para ver que era lo que miraba se dio cuenta que en ningún momento intento quitarle el collar, Ewan sujetaba el collar en su mano… este brillo. Edward no pudo moverse.

* * *

Comentarios?... acepto todos. Muchas gracias por leer. /Revise bastante este cap, pero siempre se me llegan a colar errores, esos tambien, pueden reportarmelos. Muchas gracias por leer.

XOXO!

。(⌒∇⌒。)三(。⌒∇⌒)。


End file.
